The present invention relates to a method for dispensing viscous or pasty ingredients, which are packaged in an aseptic manner, from a tubular bag, which is closed prior to the first use, by means of a disposable pump attached to the bag, the inlet of which comprising a cutting element is connected to the pump in a rotationally fixed manner, wherein the inlet comprising the cutting element has an external thread, which is connected in a nozzle comprising a flange, said nozzle being mounted to the tubular bag, and wherein the outlet of the pump is provided with an outlet tube comprising a valve which closes in a sealing manner, wherein, in a first step prior to the first metering operation, the pump comprising the cutting element is rotated until the cutting element has cut open the tubular bag.
In the food service industry, the health and purity regulations and requirements are of greatest importance. Liquid and pasty foodstuffs, which are dispensed in a metered manner, play a major role in this regard. Mayonnaise, ketchup and tartar sauces are particularly dispensed in a metered manner in large quantities in the area of fast food restaurants. In the conventional food service industry, salad dressings are likewise similarly dispensed in a metered manner.
To this end, so-called tubular bags have also been available for the past few years. Such liquid or pasty foodstuffs have been aseptically packaged in these tubular bags and are thus aseptically delivered. Up until now, a bung has been pushed through a flange comprising a sleeve during the initial opening of the tubular bag, and said bung has been mechanically fixed. A tube has been attached to the bung. The tube is then connected to a metering pump, which is either mechanically operated or operated by means of a motor, wherein the metering pump dispenses the foodstuff in a metered manner.
The installation of the bung alone allows air to enter into the tubular bag and thus also bacteria, which are then the source of microbial growth. Residual quantities of the metered foodstuff also remain hanging at the outlet of the metering apparatus downstream of the pump and are exposed to the ambient air, and thus a contamination of said apparatus can practically never be ruled out.
In contrast to bottles or solid plastic containers, the tubular bags are absolutely limp and a vacuum, which causes the dispensed material to be suctioned back, does not even result in the tubular bag from the dispensed material. The applicant himself has registered different metering devices for patent and put said devices on the market. These devices include a disposable pump which is suitable for attaching to a tubular bag.
By means of the combined tubular bag comprising a disposable pump, which is provided by the applicant, a tubular bag can be opened such that the aseptic contents are not contaminated in the process. Up until now, the problem of a certain residual amount of the foodstuff remaining in the region of the outlet tube after each metering operation had not been solved. Even the installation of a valve at the end of the outlet tube does not prevent residual amounts of foodstuffs from remaining hanging in the region of this valve. As a result, a contamination of this residual amount of foodstuff could not be prevented until now. Membrane valves are, of course, readily available on the market, which for the most part close tightly and cleanly; however, minimal residual amounts of foodstuff could not be prevented to date.